


Yura And Beka

by nerd_musical_weirdo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_musical_weirdo/pseuds/nerd_musical_weirdo





	1. Mother Russia's Ice Tiger

If you had told me three years ago that I’d would have won a gold medal in the Grand Prix, with a skate choreographed by that shit head Viktor Nikiforov, winning against that little piggy, Yuuri Katsuki, and falling in love with my first ever best friend, WHOSE A FUCKING GUY, Otabek Altin. . . I would’ve cut you with my knife shoes, laughing manically as you screamed in pain. . . but here I am, winner of the Grand Prix, with Katsuki second and beside me, smiling proudly, Beka smiling over at me with his thumbs up, Viktor clapping and screaming that he’s proud of his fiancé and his son(WHICH I AM NOT!) and for once, I don’t feel angry, I don’t want to hit or throw anything, for once I feel truly. . . happy. . . I’m happy, I’m proud of what I’ve managed to achieve, for being able to finally show that I’m more than a kid with anger issues and that I can do anything, that I’m not just some liability. . .

A liability. . . That’s what she called me, a worthless liability. . . My supposed mother, she never cared, and she couldn’t have given a damn about me, when I was younger to me now. And that sperm donor that she called my father, I couldn’t give two shits about him and who he was. He left us both, he didn’t care, the minute he found out she was pregnant with me, and he was out of the door faster than you could say “Pirozhki”. Ha, who could ever give a damn about someone like him?! 

That’s when everything went downhill. . . Mama decided drugs and alcohol were the way to go. . . They were more important than me, more important than food or the house, and far more important than her job. The day I was taken away from her, I screamed for my mother, crying out her name, clinging onto her thin, sickly arms, begging for her to keep me. I’ll never forget that day. . . The anger in her eyes, the hatred burning towards me, igniting me from the inside out as she screamed back, screaming abuse at me, putting all the blame on me. . . I suppose she was right, if I hadn’t been produced, HE would’ve stayed, SHE would’ve been able to further her career, THEY’D be happy together. . . And Grandpa wouldn’t have been burdened with me, a stupid five year old, clinging to a ratty old cat plushie, given to me by one of Mamas junkie friends in pity after I got slapped again for the supposed hundredth time, after asking her where my daddy was, she hated me for driving him away, maybe she was right. . . It was my fault he left, neither of them wanted a kid, especially not a weak, worthless one like me. . . 

No one wanted me, why would they? I was nothing, no matter how hard I try, no matter how many medals I win, I wasn’t ever going to be good enough. She was rig-  
“Yurio! I’m so proud of you, you truly did deserve the gold. And I’m grateful that you did, as much as I wanted to retire to give Viktor his chance to go back, I felt as if we were going too fast and I didn’t want to give up what I loved doing, even if I’m a terrible skater. Thank you.” Yuuri smiled down at me and pulled me into a tight hug, holding me close to him as he laughed softly. Tears started to fall from my eyes and onto his chest, I’ve never experienced motherly love before but now, from Yuuri, it’s all I could feel.

“Sh-sh-shut up, p-p-pig! I d-d-didn’t do it f-f-for you o-o-okay?! I h-h-had to w-w-win, I d-d-deserved to!” it was hard to get my words out whilst sobbing against him, he didn’t say a word though, just tightened his hold around me, I have never felt so loved or protected in my life, not from Yakov, or Lila, not from Otabek, my best friend turned crush, not even from my beloved Grandpa.   
“You know, Viktor had mentioned adopting you, he wanted us to become a proper family, and as much as I would love that, I told him that it isn’t up to us to decide, it’s your decision. But even if you say no, you’ll always have a place with us, no matter what happens, we’ll always accept you with open arms. You’re like a son to us and we both love you very much, even when you have those god awful temper tantrums of yours, ha ha.” I couldn’t help but let a strangled laugh as he laughed.

I felt him shift as he looked up at the extra idiot he calls a fiancé. I couldn’t help but wonder if he really meant it, adoption. . . Living as a family. . . It sounded like a cruel nightmare and they were just joking, that they didn’t really want me. . .   
“Do you really mean it…? About adopting me…?” I asked timidly, too scared to even look up at him, just in case it was a cruel joke,  
“Of course, we’d love to adopt you. You’re like our son already, we just wanted you to have a say in all of it too, Viktors excited about it, he started making a room for you in his apartment and started to teach Makkachin to be nice to cats, though I doubt he’s going to succeed, the man himself isn’t overly fond of them either. What do you say, be our small, angry Russian son?” He chuckled and pulled away slightly, a soft smile decorating his face, ruining his Eros image he made on the ice. I nodded slowly, letting more tears fall down my face.

I had a family now. . . A real fami-WAIT WHAT DID HE SAY?!  
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE ISN’T FOND OF CATS?! HEY, OLD MAN! WHATS WRONG WITH CATS?!” I yelled over at the idiot, his stupid heart shaped smile widening as he waved over at us, laughing stupidly at my comment. Did this bastard think I wasn’t serious? I can’t have someone who dislikes cats in my life, fuck that! I’m just glad Beka likes them, and tigers, because I would seriously kick his ass if he didn’t.   
I looked over my best friend, my Beka, with his weird ass bear that he named Kitten after me. I admit, it was soft and cuddly and damn did it smell good, it smelt like him and that was my favourite scent in the world, my own piece of catnip. So whenever we were hanging out after practice, I’d fall asleep against him, clinging to that stupid bear that I claimed as mine after having a little wrestling match, that he always let me win after I pouted at him, and I’d end up waking up to myself curled up against his chest with his hoodie on me, which he somehow managed to slip over me and keep the bear out of it, his fingers tangled in my messy blonde hair and his eyes closed, dead to the world and cradling me close to him, almost as if he was protecting me from the outside world, from my past and the darkness that still lingers around me. I loved those nights, Grandpa wouldn’t mind me staying with him, Beka usually sent him a message to tell him that I fell asleep again and that he would bring me back, dressed in clean clothes, fed and happy, with the amount of times it happened, I now have clothes in his suitcase, though I usually stole something of his, one of his hoodies, a scarf, a tee, just something that was his (He’d always give me this look then would chuckle at me, shaking his head before making sure that the helmet was tight and sturdy on my head). Lila would’ve told Yakov that I was allowed to spend the night with my best friend because I’ve been training hard enough to get a little break and its good for my body to relax in comfort, seeing as I usually had nightmares when we stayed in hotel rooms and I was away from my personal drug that was the only thing that could comfort me.  
It’s weird how easy it was to get used to Beka, it took me years to get used to Yakov, I’m still not used to that old hag, Mila, no matter what she tries. I’m still trying with Lila, even if she’s nicer than Yakov and helps me keep my flexibility. I will never get used to Viktors extra, stupid ass, and Katsudon. . . He’s just there, whenever I need him or need someone to yell at, he always takes it and helps me. But Beka, when he told me about how we met years ago, and what he thought the moment he saw me. . . Fuck, I melted, he’s everything to me, my best friend, my crush. . . He’s always there to cheer me up when I need it, with his totally awesome bike, he’s always there to save me from crazy fan girls and I don’t know what I’d do without him there to make me laugh, he makes me feel more. . . Human, he’s my Agape. . . My Agape, fuuuuuccccckkkkkkk, why does he have to be so cool, and sweet and fucking hell, he’s so fucking hot. . . But most of all, why did he choose me? Why did he want to be friends with me? 

No one’s ever wanted to be friends with me before, everyone’s always thought of me as the angry, spoilt, Russian child who hates the world and everyone in it, I may look delicate but my personality ‘clashes with my innocent look, especially when I skate’ but he didn’t say that, he said that I was rude, arrogant, angry, resentful, crazy, foul-mouthed but that’s what made me so unique, especially when I skate because it showed how human I really was, I was real not some fake like some people * cough JJ cough * and I was able to show everyone that you should never judge a book by its cover. . . He was good with words like that, he melted my icy heart and settled into a special place in it, and I’m terrified he might leave once he finds out about my past. . . He might think I’m a liability, that I’m worthless, just like Mama said, that’s why I keep everyone at arm’s length, because of how terrified I am that they’ll leave once they see, that they’ll lie like she did and will throw me away like I’m nothing.

I may act like I’m this scary, angry, Ice Tiger of Mother Russia but really, I’m this scared, broken, lost, little kitten, desperately trying to survive in the big bad world of sharks, that’s all. But with my Beka, with the idiot Viktor, and the piggy, Katsudon, I think that maybe I can become a real Ice Tiger of Mother Russia and do them proud, I have to make everyone proud, so then they won’t abandon me, I can’t have anyone else abandon me, it’d destroy me. . .


	2. Chapter One: Soft kitty

Yuri’s Point Of View:  
I glared at the mirror that held my reflection, I had to wear a suit again, only this time I wasn’t allowed to wear my tiger-print tie this time, Lila demanded I look cute and innocent for sponsors for next year’s Figure Skating Training and Contest. I honestly couldn't care less, I just wanted to be fierce. . . I bet Beka didn’t have to deal with this bullshit with his coach.

Sending one final glare at the mirror, I grabbed my phone and key pass then kicked the room door open, slamming it closed behind me to show off my anger to everyone around me,  
“Damn kitten, what's going you in a mood?” Speak of the devil, his voice was deep and his accent thickened on my nickname, causing a shiver to go down my spine, I could've meowed then and there, melting at his voice.   
“Lila said I couldn't wear my tiger-print tie and got the old hag to hide it from me, putting it in the one place I couldn't reach.” I scowled and glared at the floor, puckering my lips into a sulky pout. I felt his fingers gently stroke the top of my head as he chuckled at my misfortune, I snapped my head up to turn my icy glare on him, only to freeze in place with my breath hitching in my throat. Fuck me, he looked fucking sexy. Fucking Tiger sexy. His hair was loosely styled back, he was wearing a black suit with a bow tie neatly placed at his neck, his jacket undone and one of his hands resting casually in his left side trouser pocket. His face was soft with a slight smile as he gazed down at me, his beautifully dark eyes, held mischief and pride, encasing me in them, swallowing me whole.   
“You okay there kitten? You’ve gone bright red, you aren't coming down with something are you?” His voice held a slight smirk as his lips twitched at me, snapping me out of my trance.   
“Sh-sh-shut up. I wasn't staring or anything, you just look weird with that soft smile on your face, that's all.” I tried to regain my cool composure but it was hard, it was like my heart was trying to explode out my chest and into his hands. I felt my face grow hotter as I dropped my gaze back to the floor, hiding behind my messy locks. 

He just chuckled and threw his arm over my shoulder, steering me towards the elevator,  
“Come on kitten, we have to go. I even asked Lila if I could take you on the bike, she said yes as long as you wear your helmet and don’t cause any trouble. I think she feels bad about taking away your tiger print.” I pouted at him as he pulled me through the hotel lobby, and outside to his bike. 

He threw the helmet to me but I didn’t make any move to put it on, my pout growing and my eyes starting to water. Beka turned to see if I was ready only to freeze at my face,  
“Yura? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He panicked and pulled me to him, holding me to his chest tightly,  
“Yura, why are you crying? Do you not feel well? Should I call Lila and Yakov and tell them you’re unwell and can’t go to the banquet? I can if you want.” That just made me cry even more, I was truly grateful for the man holding me, my best friend, he did everything he could to make me happy, he was my life and I was terrified he’d leave me one day. My Beka, my one and only friend, my everything. I couldn’t tell him that I loved him, I couldn’t burden him with me like that, and he truly didn’t deserve it.

“Yura, tell me what’s wrong, tell me how to fix it, please.” His voice was soft in my ear as he held me closer, his fingers gently running themselves through my hair, without even looking at him, I knew his face would be soft and kind, that special little look in his eyes that he reserved just for me, a frown covering his lips as he tried to get me to talk, I felt like I was special to be the only person to get a reaction like this out of him, to get him to break his hard shell into a giant, loving teddy bear. . . He truly was a teddy bear, a softie for me and me only, but one day, I wouldn’t be special anymore, he’d get a girlfriend, a wife and she’d be the one to get all these reactions out of him, I’d be left abandoned and forgotten, I’d never see that soft smile anymore, I wouldn’t be able to get that teasing smirk that never failed to colour my cheeks pink. And I was scared of the day I’d lose him.

“Beka?” I whispered timidly against his chest,  
“Yes Yura? What’s wrong, my kitten?” His voice was a soft whisper in my hair, making my body melt into his almost instantly,  
“Promise me you’ll never forget me, please.” I was scared to look up to see his face, just in case he would laugh at my stupid request. I felt his chest vibrate under my cheek, his laughter soft and warm,  
“Oh my little kitten, how could I ever forget you? You have the most beautiful eyes, the unforgettable eyes of a soldier, and your hairs soft, silky, like liquid gold. Your unique personality, with that adorable, kitten like face of yours. And when you smile, damn Yura, you put me in such a trance that I can barely breathe without thinking, ‘Fuck I want to see that smile more. I want to protect that smile, it’s so rare and so valuable.’ You’re special to me Yura, I can’t ever forget you, even if you told me to, okay?” Gripping onto him tighter, I let out a strangled laugh through my tears,  
“Beka, you old sap. You’re so gross with all that mushy shit.” He laughed along with me before carefully pulling away, wiping my eyes with his thumbs.  
“Now, now kitten, you aren’t crying, are you? The Great Ice Tiger of Russia never cries, he never shows weakness, nor does he ever back down. That’s what makes me look up to you. . . even if you are shorter than me.” That bastard just had to bring my height into this, didn’t he? But strangely, I didn’t mind the teasing when it was him, I liked being smaller than Beka, it meant I could cuddle him more and I could use him as a human shield for when Viktor or Katsudon tried to hug me. And he really was a brilliant human bed, he always let me make forts with him, making sure they were small enough to fit more than three of me, where he would hold me until I fell asleep. I don’t know what I would be without him.

“Come on, Yura. Let’s get going, or we’re going to miss the banquet. And I’m sure it’ll be just as fun this year as it was last year.” He chuckled with the memories from what I told him and the photos that Hamster-boy showed him. Let’s just hope there’s no more embarrassing dance battles this year, I don’t think I ever want Beka to witness me dancing when it’s not on ice. . . Or away from his arms. . . SHUT UP YURA! YOU CAN’T BE THINKING LIKE THAT! BEKA DOESN’T CARE FOR YOU IN THAT WAY, HE’S YOUR BEST FRIEND. THAT ‘S ALL! But god do I wish he was more than that, is this normal in friendships? Liking them so much that you fall in love? Is this what Katsudon and Hamster-boy went through? I don’t know, ARRRRGGGGHHHH!

“Yura, is everything alright? Why are you screaming? I know you hate everyone but surely it can’t be that bad, can it?” Beka looked at me in concern, cutting off my thoughts and my apparent screaming. Well shit, I thought I was screaming in my head, not out loud. That’s embarrassing.  
“Sorry, just. . . Thinking too much that’s all, can we go now? Please?” I asked and jumped on his bike, gripping the leather seat hard.  
“We can, once your helmets on. I don’t want anything to happen to you, okay?” Beka laughed softly and fastened the helmet on my head, making sure the strap fit perfectly before getting on and starting the bike up, making me jolt forwards to cling to his waist. It was the only time people didn’t judge me for holding onto him like he was my lifeline, my only lifeline. 

The ride to the hall that held the banquet this year was short but that didn’t stop me from cherishing it just as much. Even when we stopped and were helmetless, I didn’t let go of him, I only tightened my grip on him and hid my face against his back.  
“Hey, Yura. Don’t worry okay? I’ll be right by your side the whole night, and if you start to really hate it, we’ll bunk out and go back to the hotel. I think it’s been a while since we made a fort, don’t you agree?” Beka said, his hands gently unwrapping my arms from his waist. We still didn’t move to go in, I just sat there, staring at the ground. I felt him sigh rather than heard him before I was back in his arms in a tight grip.  
“Don’t worry Yura, I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” His promise only made me feel smaller than I actually was, making me feel like the weak, vulnerable kitten that everyone viewed me as.  
“Come on Ice Tiger, let’s show these sponsors what the proud nation of Russia has to offer, yeah?” His light teasing made me smile, I really was lucky to be the only one to witness this side of him. I watched as his soft, teasing smile turn to an emotionless mask, yet the amusement in his eyes never left, it stayed there. I loved that his eyes were so expressive, they always told me what he was thinking, what he was feeling, and I felt like I was the only person who was able to read them. He even told me that I was the only person who could read him, and he was glad I could.

Taking a deep breath, I got off the bike and gripped his hand in my own. Nodding my head, we started walking into the hall, slowly letting go of each other as we got closer to everyone else. No matter what happens tonight, I’m just glad I could have Beka beside me this year, my best friend, my only friend. . . My everything.


End file.
